The Time Regeneration
by CaptainLightning
Summary: This is about the regeneration, this is about the time war, this is about the doctor, and this story is about how the end of the war happened according to me. Enjoy.


As I run from the Daleks, trying to get to any member, preferably all of the Time Lord high counsel to find a way to stop this invasion of Gallifrey, I think of my companions and friends, Romana, Drax and all the others I have befriended over the years, wondering if they are is then that I remember why, why I dislike the Daleks so very much, for they are the most evil of beings in the universe. They are squid-like things wrapped in metal with a long robotic eye, a plunger for an arm and a laser canon for the other. They move along the ground like tanks, slow but deadly. No one knows who let them onto Galifrey but I intend to find out who would have done this sacrilegious act. I have a few leads on who might have done it but I need to confirm them before I publicly point the finger.

Currently I am running from three Daleks. I must make it to the transmat center, a place to teleport anywhere on Gallifrey. I must reach the counsel in time to warn them before the unthinkable. Just as I thought, I made it. Two more Daleks come out of nowhere firing at the center, burning it to the ground. I run inside where there is fire and smoke, and as I set the coordinates on the transmat to the counsel, my clothing catch fire. I throw off my favorite coat trying to hurry. Just then, I feel a burning sensation as I finish putting in the coordinates. I look down, seeing that my pants are on fire, and so I rip them off in a hurry as well, so I can safely jump into the transmat. I slowly disappear, thanking Rassilon it happened before the center came down completely destroying the controls.

The burning surroundings of the transmat center are replaced with the tattered ruins of the counsel, which is littered with the bodies of the Timelord counsel men or the Galifreyan guards. All of them are dead, unable to regenerate. The charred remains of a counsel woman bear the sash of Rassilon; could this be Romana? "There were so many things I never told her; so many things left unsaid, my dear Romana," I say to this corpse. It is then that I hear a pleasant voice call to me from behind. "Yes, Doctor?" I stood up and turned around seeing that it was Romana! I hugged her tightly. "I thought-" I began, "Oh never mind! How are you still alive?" I ask letting go of her. Romana chuckled, "Well, maybe first you should get some pants on, Doctor." I looked down realizing in all the rush that I had forgotten to get a new pair of pants on.

After looking through some clothing, (we were looking through a few non-damaged rooms' clothing closets), I find a pair of black pants, black shoes, a crimson shirt and a black leather jacket. I found it a bit dark and a little big on me but it was the only thing to wear at the moment. Romana started to tell her tale of how she escaped: ⌠When the Daleks attacked the counsel, I was replaced with my double, the one I use only for security measures. They sent me to the portal chamber to escape, but I couldn't go, and by the time I got back, I saw the counsel dead and you over the poor woman who took my place." I listened intently to her and asked, "I came here to ask about the electro wave generator that powered many subsystems in the city. Now, if I can transform it into a transmitter, which I think I can, to send a signal to all the Daleks, I can use it to overload their systems and make all the invading Dalek ships in orbit and on Galifrey explode. It will trap the remaining Daleks on Galifrey for trial and any remaining ships in space will retreat. I need to know where the generator is."

Romana explains, "Doctor, the generator is thirty floors below us. Here is a map to help navigate secret passage ways the Daleks won't know about." She hands me the map and I look up asking, "What about you, Romana, aren't you coming with me?" Romana replies, "No Doctor, I have to find the Supreme Dalek and destroy him and his mothership.■ I try to reason with her about it, "Romana, let me do it, you know the floors better than I." Romana stands firm in her decision. ⌠I▓m sorry Doctor but as Lady President of Galifrey it's my duty to meet the Supreme Dalek head on." Against my better judgment I agree with a hug. ⌠Good luck Romana." She replies tenderly, ⌠Good luck, Doctor." We both go our separate ways, though I hoped we would meet again, something told me we would not.

As I moved through the secret passage ways, I can't help but wonder who could have let the shields of Galifrey down? I think of a multitude of enemies who could have found a way through including the Sontarians, the Master or the Rani. As I pondered about the defenses of Galifrey, I notice someone following me. Since it was somewhat dark I had the advantage, so I ducked behind one of the corridors. When the figure came closer, I tackled him. We wrestled until we could see one another in the nearby light fixture. I recognized him as Commander Maxil. I thought to myself, what did I do to see him again?

I got off Maxil, who from his appearance has regenerated a time or two. We both stand and I look to him simply greeting him with, "Maxil." And he gave the same, "Doctor." I look him over; he had short brown hair, a sturdy face and yellow gold eyes. He was fit in the typical Galifreyan commander outfit of red and white. Maxil interrupted my observation of his new incarnation with a laser pistol pointed at me. "What are you doing here, Doctor? I thought your type wouldn't get involved in this sort of thing." I replied, "Ah, Commander Maxil, you haven't changed at all, shoot first and interrogate later." Maxil countered stiffly, "You were a suspect, I was ordered to bring you in." I exclaimed, "You shot me right after I introduced myself!" Maxil argued, "It was more efficient to simply stun you and take you to the counsel than go over needless talk, Doctor." I sighed, "As much as I would like to stay and chat, Maxil, I have to go to the electro wave generator to turn it into a way to stop the Daleks." I was about to leave when he caught me by the shoulder. "Not without me. There are Daleks up ahead and you can▓t make it all the way there without being seen." I respond confidently, "I can handle myself." Maxil tuned his laser pistol. "You will need a soldier to help you. You see you hate weapons, Doctor, I prefer them." I turn around looking to him for a moment and thinking I couldn't argue much more, and so I gave in. "Fine, let's go." We go together into the next secret passage way. I am thinking I will live to regret the decision I just made.

As we get further down and nearer to the electro wave generator there are apparently less and less Daleks. That is to be expected since most of the fighting is being fought on the surface. I think to myself, we are free and clear! Until I see five Daleks occupying all entrances up ahead. Maxil impatiently says, "Why have we stopped? Let's go around the Daleks and continue on." I sigh clearly pointing out, "The Daleks are inadvertently blocking the secret passages as well as the normal passages, and I don't see a way around." Maxil puts a hand on my shoulder telling me, "Well this is where we part, Doctor. Complete the mission, that's an order." I try to protest, but it was too late. He had already gone ahead to the Daleks, firing his laser pistol, hitting two Daleks, and blowing them up. The remaining Daleks started firing back shouting, "Timelord detected! Exterminate! Exterminate!" Maxil ran down one of the passages having dodged the Daleks'fire. The Daleks were hot on his trail, leaving the remaining passages open. I think as I head down the right passage that will lead me to the electro wave generator that Maxil was a brave man and his sacrifice will not be in vain.

After several floors of Daleks, I finally make it to the electro wave generator floor. The room was a shade of smoky gray that had in the center a cylinder and in the middle of the cylinder was a glass case containing large neon blue jagged crystal. The crystal looked like it was hooked into the bottom half of the cylinder. The cylinder's bottom half actually was connected to the generator which powered the sub systems. The crystal is called electronithium, which emits waves of electrical energy that can power anything, really. There are four consoles connected on all four sides of the cylinder. I stand there looking at it, thinking that I will have to turn this lovely energy generator into a doomsday weapon. This must be similar to what Einstein thought when he discovered the atom's use as a weapon.

I quickly go to work by shutting off power, then opening the hatch on the first console in front of me. I take out a pair of players, cutting a few essential wires. I do this to the other three consoles. I then take out more wire running all three consoles to the fourth one I had first started working on. I make a few adjustments to the fourth console giving it primary power over the generator. I pull out my trusty sonic screwdriver and hook it into the fourth console to act as a booster for the signal. Now on the way down, Maxil, poor, brave Maxil had killed a Dalek or two and I managed to get the frequency for all Daleks from that one signal. I say to myself "Now that the transmitter is complete, I just have to pull the lever and goodbye Daleks." I hear a shot and I turn around looking to a man dressed in a black Galifreyan robe. He had a short black receding hairline with an obscure looking, freshly fired green pistol. He had a sinister smile on his face as I realized who he was, the Valeyard!

I look to a foe I thought long dead, shocked by his presence here and now. He speaks first, "Hello Doctor, it has been along time hasn't it?" I respond, still in shock, "How can you still be alive? The last time I saw you, you had died in the matrix!" The vile Valeyard simply replied, "Oh Doctor, you should have known better then to think my own machine would kill me." I questioned, "Why are you still here then? You could have left Galifrey centuries ago!" The Valeyard laughed "Doctor, you have all these queries yet you have not asked why I look the same." I realized he had not aged since my sixth incarnation. It was mind-boggling, so I ask, "Why have you not aged, Valeyard?" The Valeyard chuckled, "I will answer that with another question. Where do you think they got me, Doctor?" I had to think for a moment because it had been so long; plus, the amnesia I got from this incarnation happens infrequently. I finally give an answer, "You are the in-between between my twelfth and thirteenth incarnations similar to the watcher. They placed in you all my darker emotions such as hate, anger, and fear." The Valeyard nodded, "Very good, remembering that dribble the Timelords fed you." I looked confused asking, "So, what is the truth, Valeyard?! What are you doing here now?!" The Valeyard simply smiled that sickening smile of his before answering, "They told the truth about me embodying your darker emotions, but they lied about which two incarnations I come between." I realized the truth. "You're here to help me regenerate!■ The Valeyard nodded. "I have existed here for so long waiting to make myself real by taking over your body, Doctor. When I make you regenerate I will not only turn you into your ninth incarnation; I will take over your mind, your lives will be mine!" I simply scoffed, "Not the first time some madman wanted my lives." I put on a brave front, but I know the thought of becoming the Valeyard was beyond disturbing.

I look to him trying to know more. "Why here? Why now?" The Valeyard smiled, "I did all this to get you here, Doctor." I looked at him, eyes wide shocked beyond belief, "You let the Daleks in?! You made the war possible?!" The Valeyard nodded. "You mean you caused it! You have no love for the Timelords, even angry with them for their non-interference!" I stare at him, "I do not!! I may be those things, but I would never wish them death!" The Valeyard sighed, "Whatever let the regeneration begin!" The Valeyard fires the pistol at me. I, dodging the shots, tackle the Valeyard to the ground, struggling, rolling. I knock the pistol out of his hand and he yells, "Fine then we will have to do this the hard way Doctor!" He starts to glow as I do, feeling the change happen, remembering being forced to regenerate when I was in my second incarnation. I feel his dark and evil mind try to take over; from here on it▓s the battle of the minds.

Is it my mind or is it his mind? I am...not sure...the regeneration...it▓s affecting me in a way...I didn't....count on...but I struggle...I fight....the Valeyard is winning, I can't...let....that...happen! I burst fourth and then I awaken. I find myself standing not knowing how I was standing, but didn't care- I was still me! I laughed so loud in joy that I could wake the dead. I gasp falling forwards to the control console I had rewired earlier. Something had gone wrong with the regeneration! I knew it was too good to be true. I press buttons and instead of simply subduing or destroying the Daleks, I have cranked it up to maximum power and maximum range. If I do this, it might affect other planes of existence; I try to stop myself but am unable to. I pull the lever, and I hear millions of voices cry out in my head followed by silence. I regain control of my body again, trying to find out what had happened. I find out from the readings that Galifrey is going to explode from the transmitters broadcast that overloaded vital systems. I also find I had destroyed the entire Dalek invasion fleet by overloading all their systems in all of the Daleks and....NOOO! I couldn't have! I reread it again, that the signal had killed all the Galifreyans on Galifrey, that I am the last of the Timelords. I fall to my knees realizing, tearing up, my people were gone. How could this have happened? I had set it for only non-organic. I remember the first shot from the Valeyard's odd pistol; I look up from the readings, turning my head, looking around the room seeing the hole from the first shot, having figured where he was still pointing. It had hit the second console, piercing the console and inside the projectile; it had carried a virus that rewrote the transmitter to affect organic as well as non-organic. How did I know that question? Then realizing, I picked up some of the Valeyard's memories during the regeneration. I would have wept over the death toll of two races but I still had to get back to the Tardis and escape the wonderful shining planet known as Galifrey.

I start to run, grabbing my sonic screwdriver, burnt out due to the power surge. I make my way up the floor, stumbling upon a transmat. As I reconfigure it, as Galifrey was in minutes going to explode, I couldn't help but notice the dead Daleks around thinking they deserved death, but not like this; not at the expense of the Timelords! Damn you Valeyard. I reconfigure the transmat managing to turn it on and have it transport me near the Tardis. I get in just as it transports me. I appear in a transmat a few feet from the Tardis. I run to it unlocking the Tardis, getting in. I press a few buttons, run around as I pull a few levers, and turn a few knobs. The Tardis takes off as Galifrey explodes, flinging the Tardis across the universe and causing severe damage to the Tardis console. I fall to the ground from the shockwave, and as I climb the console, pressing a few buttons or trying to managing to get a picture of Galifrey or where it was suppose to be, looking to the monitor, seeing nothing but debris where Galifrey was. I look to my once beautiful.....I think.....I scream out falling to the floor weeping muttering I couldn't save anyone....couldn't save anyone...... Days later I have the Tardis console working, and then I reflect upon what I had done; I could have stopped it but I didn't....Just then I hear an alert,coming from earth. There apparently was the Nestenes meaning the Autons. I just lost my race and the universe just keeps moving along....I should ignore it, but I can't; so, well, I can sit here and let the Autons take over the earth, or I can go and stop it. I then pull a few levers, press a few buttons, one of them jams, so I take a mallet, hitting it so I was off to earth to stop the Autons. 


End file.
